


Eye Candy

by blanketed_in_stars



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nougat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius nods and gets to his feet, grimacing. “I feel like a chocolate man.”</p><p>“You look like one, too.” In the dim light, Remus is grinning broadly. “Prongs is going to kill you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

“Did you drop the tarts?” Sirius hisses, holding his bruised shin.

Remus, several yards ahead, reluctantly turns around and takes a few steps back towards him. “I’ve got them. What did you do, bathe in the nougat?”

“I fell,” Sirius says. He surveys what he can see of the carnage around him with a sinking feeling. “I thought you said Filch was near the hospital wing!”

“He was, last time I checked.” Remus sets his pile of tarts, as well as a sack of doughnuts and something that smells like lemons, to one side. “Come on. Can you stand up?”

Sirius nods and gets to his feet, grimacing. “I feel like a chocolate man.”

“You look like one, too.” In the dim light, Remus is grinning broadly. “Prongs is going to kill you.”

“I know. Thanks for the support.” Sirius runs a hand down his sleeve and flings the accumulated nougat to the floor. “Can you at least help me clean up?”

Remus obliges, pulling out his wand. “You’re much more attractive in this state,” he complains as he siphons the mess from Sirius’s robes. “Show up to the party like this and it wouldn’t matter that you ruined the chocolates.”

“Shall I cover myself in candy from now on, then?” Sirius raises one eyebrow, although he suspects the effect is lost due to the sugary mask on his face. “You’re sweet on me when I taste sweet?”

Remus rolls his eyes. “We could go back,” he offers. “Get more.”

“No, we don’t have the map. Even if Filch is gone, Mrs. Norris is probably still skulking around out—oh, hell.” Sirius freezes and whispers, “She’s coming down the corridor behind you.” As he speaks, the lamp-like yellow eyes draw nearer.

For a moment, there’s no sound at all—both of them hold their breath and strain their ears for the sound of Filch’s boots.

“Run,” Remus whispers at last.

Sirius doesn’t need telling twice. He wheels around and sprints, skidding a little on the nougat still coating the floor, around the corner, down the next corridor, and up two flights of stairs until he darts inside an empty classroom. Remus, hot on his heels, shuts the door. They lean against the wall, wheezing.

After a minute of catching their breath, Remus says, “They’ve probably started eating each other by now.”

Sirius sighs. “Next year we’re getting the food well in advance. And I think we should tell Prongs he’s doing it himself.”

“Fine by me.” Then Remus chuckles. “Oh, no.”

“What now?” Sirius asks, facing him in the darkness.

“I forgot the tarts,” Remus admits.

“Oh, no,” Sirius repeats fervently. He can already hear James’s outrage. “We’ll just have to hide in here until morning.”

Remus snorts. “That’s a pretty sorry way to spend Christmas Eve.”

“I beg to differ,” Sirius says, leaning over to kiss him. “I’m worth at least ten presents.”

Remus breaks away, laughing.

“What?” demands Sirius in mock indignation.

“You have nougat in your hair.”


End file.
